


Caring

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [151]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Tara watch as Glenn and Maggie say goodbye before a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

Carol smirked, nudging Tara with her arm. “I’m happy for them, you know, but I sorta miss being able to do that myself.” She and Tara both looked over to where Glenn and Maggie were kissing, unconcerned that other people were around.

“Yeah, it’s been a while for me too.” Tara shrugged, “I try not to think about it.”

“I didn’t think about it for a long time after my husband died. Before, actually, because I didn’t exactly want to kiss him.” She ignored the look Tara gave her and continued, “I miss that feeling though, of being in love? I don’t think I’m capable of that anymore.”

Tara frowned, “Why not?”

“Too practical I guess. Everyone dies.” Carol turned away slightly, not wanting to watch Glenn and Maggie’s goodbye any longer. “Caring about people too much makes you weak, but it’s hard not to care.”

“That sounds depressing.” Tara turned to Carol and touched her arm, “I know you care about all of us. You’re always watching over us, feeding us, making sure we’re safe and comfortable. Not to mention what you did at Terminus. You saved us all. You deserve to be happy and have someone care for you just as much.”

Carol shook her head, “I learned a long time ago that life doesn’t work that way. Caring for someone doesn’t obligate them to return the sentiment.”

“No, not obligates, but it does sometimes inspire the feeling anyway.” Tara gave Carol a small smile, “I’m not hitting on you, by the way, but I think there are people in our little family who would if given a chance and a little encouragement.”

“Maybe that’s why I don’t give them any encouragement.” Carol looked at Tara for a few moments, “It’s better this way, for them.” She waited until Tara dropped her hand from her arm, and then walked slowly back to the house. There was always something that needed to be done, and she wanted to be busy.


End file.
